In vino veritas
by CruelPetra
Summary: What happens when your evening is ruined ironically by your own fate which is only trying to push you into the right direction? … Clarisse & Joseph
1. Chapter 1

**  
**

**CHAPTER ONE**

She could already tell that it was going to be a wonderful night. How couldn't it be with all the preparations they've been doing for the last few days. The whole palace - thanks to all the arrangements, decorations and extra flowers (to her pleasure providing delicate aroma everywhere) – was now simply breathtaking. She had to admit that this time the palace staff really did outdo themselves.

Still in her room finishing the latest details on her make-up and checking her gown for the last time, then slipping on white silk gloves and noticing the clock, she was suddenly confused. No, this simply cannot be true.

_I am ready and however I still have some time before the ball starts …_

She wandered down the memory lane to all those balls she attended during the years – not once did happen to her she was done and ready to go so early. Not that she was ever late. Somehow she had always managed to get there on time but very often thanks to the fact that she was almost running or wasn't assured she looked as perfect as she originally wanted.

_The big question is: do I already have a practice in this sort of thing or am I actually so old that I don't bother as much as I used to simply because I know it won't make any difference?_

She once again took a final look at her reflection in the mirror. She really didn't look so bad. The rosy gown, white gloves and crown jewellery on the top really not only made her look good but more importantly, made her feel good. Besides it, she's the queen so even if she showed up in a potato sack no one would be allowed to question her actions. Not that she intended to do so.

_Although thinking about it … the looks on faces of some certain members of the parliament would be priceless …_

All right. That's enough. Now it's the time to act as a queen for once again and to be the lovely and kind hostess as everyone expected her to be. Maybe she should go and check if everything is ready because the ball will start in about half an hour.

_That's not that much time considering the fact this is going to be the biggest night of this year. _

She had no idea back then how true her last thought was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I knew this is a short chapter but I did it just for starters. The second one will be longer I promise. It's my very first fanfic about C&J so I still quite don't know how to approach them. For those and others reasons I would really appreciate any feedback – whether positive or negative.

By the way – the dress Clarisse is wearing is the one from the first movie simply because I think that Julie Andrews looked absolutely gorgeous in it.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all - thanks Kelsea Scarlett and OSUSprinks for reviews :) Also I should probably say that Princess Diaries belongs to Disney and Meg Cabot (even though we all already know that ...)

**CHAPTER TWO**

He saw her descending the staircase and for a moment he could swear his heart stopped beating. There she was – his queen, sovereign, the love of his life looking absolutely stunning.

Her beauty was unique. She was unique. The whole world should be here right now worshipping her and thanking God they could see something so perfect like this. If the elegance could be personified, it would be her. Yet the only person in the temporarily deserted ballroom was him. He couldn't do anything else except staring. When she registered him standing at the bottom of the staircase she smiled at him. The most heart-warming smile like only she could manage to do. And just for him. Not for the press, some member of the parliament or family member. For him. And simply because she could, because she wanted to not because she had to.

She took him not as one of her employees, she never did, he wasn't only her head of security, her right hand, but also her confidant and first and foremost her probably only true friend. Their friendship wasn't something that just one day happened. It was slowly developing during the years and thanks to that it was stronger that they would admit.

This wasn't just friendship for him anymore but admitting it would probably mean loosing her and that was the last thing he wanted. Only if he knew she felt the same way about him. Or if she knew he felt the same way. She could sometimes tell he was watching her, studying her not only because it was his job to look after her. But what if it wasn't just like that and she was imagining everything. All those things she wanted him to say, to do to her …

Everytime he was looking at her, adoring those little things she did automatically – the way she poured her tea, the way she arranged her favourite roses in the halls of the palace, the way she was trying to stay concentrated and most importantly awake during all those meetings with boring statesmen or members of parliament by making witty remarks which only he could understand and which always went unregistered by others – he prayed she would want to be by his side not as a queen but simply as Clarisse, his wife. He had no idea it was her dream too.

And now there she was standing next to him, still smiling and he was at the loss of the words.

_Say something to her, dammit!_

„Good evening, Joseph."

_Gosh, he looks hot tonight in that suit. What's that saying? „Real men wear black?" It had to be inspired by him …_

„Absolutely gorgeous – I expected nothing less from you, Clarisse."

„Charming as ever, my dear Joseph. How do the preparations continue? Is there a lot of things which still need to be done?"

_That's right, Clarisse, just concentrate on the ball not on him … Oh, must it be so hard?!_

„According to my informations we are ready to welcome the guests. Everything is taken care of and therefore you can fully enjoy your evening." He didn't even know how was he able to put those sentences together. The only thing that existed right now was standing in front of him making it impossible to even breath not to mention holding meaningful conversation. And still he said it. Good job, Joe.

„Wonderful." Before she could add anything else they were interrupted by Charlotte.

„Charlotte. Why that frantic look on your face?"

„Your Majesty, there is nothing I wish more than to confirm what Joseph just said, but another problem popped just up and there's little time for me to solve it so if you would excuse me …"

„What kind of problem?" asked immediately Joseph. He was sure everything was covered and running smoothly.

„Well it seems like the dealer that was supposed to supply the wine did his job right. But the delivery service obviously mixed up the orders so we have just few bottles of second-rate wine while the first-class wine we ordered is somewhere on its way to who-knows-where." Not only that Charlotte was now babbling but she was also getting quite annoyed at this moment. How could the delivery service screw up so badly? And why right now, why this evening? Why wasn't she more foresighted and didn't order some extra bottles of wine from another dealer? Dammit.

As usual Clarisse was the first one who calmed down, pulled herself together and forced her mind to work. After all, she was doing this practically all her life – remaining composed trying to think her way out of the mess. Logically by now she should be an expert at this. And she was.

„Well, we still have our own wine cellar that is – I believe – very well stored."

Joseph looked from Charlotte, who was still trying to pull herself together, to Clarisse. Of course. It was so simple – wine cellar under the palace was ideal solution. And yet no one thought about that until her.

„I will take care of that Charlotte" said Joseph and earned look full of appreciation from her. What harm would it done anyway? He and his men were prepared for the evening and all the security issues were under control. He was just waiting for the ball to start so why just don't spend the time by selecting wine. He loved wine, it was his passion since he as a young man spend some time in France. Besides it, Charlotte really looked like adding another item on her must-do-right-now list would send her straight to the madhouse.

„I actually have something on my mind too regarding the wine, now that you mentioned it. Joseph, would you terribly mind if I accompanied you?"

„Not at all, Your Majesty. I would be delighted."

_Surprised but delighted._

Charlotte didn't have the chance to hear this part of their conversation because she was interrupted via her earphone and requested immediately into the garden to approve the lighting and flower settings. However if she had overheard and therefore was aware of Her Majesty's and Joseph's whereabouts it would have saved her a lot of stress and worry later that evening.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
O.K. I think that some of you may already know where is this all heading … and you who don't, well, your time will come soon :)

Please Read & Review – it will make my day.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again - Kelsea Scarlett, OSUSprinks and Kristi-Julie - for all the lovely reviews :) I really do appreciate them.

**CHAPTER THREE**

As they were making their way to the wine cellar Clarisse was beginning to have second thoughts. The longer they walked the more she felt like being in totally different world, somewhere far away from the palace. She felt so lost and when she thought about it she realised she had never been in this part of the palace before. It was dark, deserted and certainly never dusted. For a moment some inner voice inside of her started to scream to get the hell out of there as soon as possible because it's not safe at all and she had a hard job pulling herself together so on the outside she would still seem as a calm queen that everybody knew. But ignoring her inner voice was beginning to be more difficult than she previously thought. As the warning alarm in her head was screaming she involuntarily took a deep breath that was lauder than she would have wished.

_Why aren't there any people?!_

„Is everything all right?" asked immediately Joseph and gently put his hand on her back.

„Oh, yes. I think it's just the air – it's getting harder to breathe down here … " she couldn't even finish her sentence because of another intake of breath caused by feeling his hand on her back.

_Why are you doing this to me? You must know very well what you're doing to me, every look you give me, every touch – doesn't matter if necessary or accidental is sending me over the edge. And you're still doing that and moreover you seem like you're enjoying it !_

„That's probably because we are underground. But it shouldn't get any worse than this because we are here – the royal wine cellar at your service, Your Majesty" said Joseph and with a cracking sound opened massive wooden doors.

Stepping into the cellar felt like entering another world. This didn't look like the palace she knew so well at all. This was completely another place and she was there, feeling like being thrown in the time at least five centruries back. The whole room was huge with high ceiling and brick vault. The only lighting was provided by candlesticks on the walls. Dust and cobwebs were everywhere – on the walls, in the corners, on bottles and vats with wine - but somehow it wasn't terrifying. It was magical. There wasn't the usual fuss and hurry she was used to. On the contrary actually – time was on the standstill here. No need for rush, no need for stress. And history that could be felt everywhere, that was in the air breathing on her. She already loved this place.

„In this section are bottles of wine that are usually used for occasions like state dinners or receptions. Nothing fancy I am afraid. Those over there were mainly given to you as presents during visits, festivals or other different occasions from different people. They are mostly very expensive and rare."

„No, that wouldn't be appropriate to use those. We need something presentable, with high quality and … well … we need lot of it." Her track of thoughts was cut off when she noticed he was thoughtfully listening to her staring right into her eyes.

_One look and my knees buckle … great … what am I? A teenager?_

„Than I would suggest those ones" said Joseph and pointed out towards the opposite end of the cellar.

_Don't stare at her, Joe. It's hardly her fault she looks so stunning in candle light …_

They walked to the back of the cellar and they were finally standing in front of shelf that was holding – as both of them believed – the most suitable wine for the evening. Joe didn't hesitate a bit, took one of the bottles, opened it almost immediately and poured them the wine. Now when she was standing in front of him, all dressed up and tasting her wine, he couldn't take his eyes of her. The way her eyes were sparkling in the candle light was sending shivers through his body.This was like a dream to him – being with her here, drinking wine … This was just too perfect.

„What was that?" asked Clarisse suddenly. The unknown sound that was now echoing through the whole room brought her back to reality like a slap across the face.

„Just stay here I will be right back" said Joe and went into the direction the sound went from before. Clarisse wanting to know what was going on followed him soon after. When she approached him from behind he turned around with look full of confusion.

„So?" asked Clarisse but then she noticed the doors that they entered earlier that night to get into the cellar. They were closed now.

_Alright, just closed doors, don't panic. Nothing serious. Why are you looking at me like that, Joseph?!_

„I am afraid the draught must have shut the doors behind us." This is no good.

„Well but that's not a problem to open them, is it?" asked Clarisse but somewhere deep inside she already knew the answer from the look of his face and she didn't like it a bit. And there it was again – the voice somewhere inside of her that was already once warning her earlier that night when she and Joseph were approaching the cellar. But now it was somehow stronger and pretending everything was alright wasn't going to help. Why bother to pretend? She was already angry, he could tell.

_Being locked in the room with annoyed Clarrise isn't going to be the most pleasant thing …_

She emptied her wine glass wishing it would soothe her nerves.

_Drink all the wine from this damn cellar won't calm me down!_

They both already knew. Now it was just a matter of who it was going to say it aloud. He feared the first thing she would do would be to strangle him to death with her bare hands for allowing this to happen. She was in rage right now and perfectly capable for doing that. However one of them had to say it aloud and from the hard look on her face it was clear he was going to be the one. Pulling himself together he finally cleared his throat and admitted:

„We are stuck in here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry - I know I am a little late with this one but studying for school exams is holding me back from writing (and everything else including having a social life …). And I am probably going to be late with the next chapter too … sorry …

Anyway I hope you are enjoying this story and please Read & Review


	4. Chapter 4

Let's start at the very beginning – thanks for all the great reviews! I honestly don't deserve them. I don't know why it took me so long to write another chapter and I have no idea if there is someone out there who is still interested in this story except maybe Clarisse Renaldi (Liz). Thanks to her kind words I finally sat down and wrote an update. This chapter is for you, Liz :) Thank You ! and here we go:

**CHAPTER FOUR**

„Stuck? What do you mean by stuck?" she couldn't believe it. Weeks of preparations for the ball, everything was supposed to go smoothly. And it did. Well, except for the fact that the hostess of the evening was „stuck" in the cellar. He could tell from her expression and posture that she was already getting mad. That was no good.

„We cannot stay here, Joseph! I have a ball to attend. Right now there are dozens of very important people above us wondering where I am! I must show up there and you know it!" she couldn't stand this. She loathed it when she was helpless. Right now she was. And he was silently wondering when exactly was she breathing during her speech. Because she looked like she didn't.

_Gosh, this is a nightmare …Why today?!_

At this point he could almost see her face getting all red and the steam spouting from her ears like in some cartoon. He couldn't hold it any longer. When she was like this, so agitated and upset, she looked just adorable. Without realising it he was smirking.

As soon as she noticed that she immediately rewarded him with her best „how-dare-you" look and for a moment he froze in his mind. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to just start laughing right into her face in this situation after all. But the moment of his hesitation was quickly gone when she simply rolled her eyes in defeat and let out a long sigh.

„You are enjoying this, aren't you? The fact that I …"

„… lost it? Yes, immensely." He realised she saw right through him and could read him whenever she felt like doing it. His job was to be unreadable, to not let other people know what was going on his mind. And yet, there she was, reading him like an open book obviously without trying hard. It almost looked like it was natural to her. Automatic, like walking or breathing. A little unnerving for him. But he couldn't deny it felt fantastically at the same time. Their minds worked together in perfect harmony.

_And I bet our bodies would too if they got a chance … I would be more than willing to give it a shot …_

„I was about to say „let my second myself appear", but now that you mentioned it „lost it" covers it just as well. I just cannot believe this. It's so … ironic. Someone up there has a very weird sense of humor." She laughed in disbelief and started rubbing her forehead like she believed it would help to solve this situation. In fact she already gave up and now began to just accept it.

„Well, there is always a bright side to look at" he added.

_You mean for example the fact that I am locked here with you, Joseph? Because that sure is one big bright side to look at …Oh, tush, what am I thinking? Let's get back to the topic. What was it that he was saying?_

„And what would that be, in this case?" she quickly composed herself from her musing.

„Just look around. If you haven't noticed we are probably in the best stocked wine cellar in the country" he spread his hands to demonstrate his point.

„If you are suggesting we …"

„What am I suggesting is to taste some wine before someone realises we are missing and gets here."

„Will you let me finish?" she asked with somehow mischievous grin. Sometimes he was just impossible. „If you are suggesting we get drunk then I am all for it because there doesn't seem to be nothing else we can do anyway which would be half as enjoyable."

_Well I could think about at least one thing that would definitely be more enjoyable, Clarisse … Dammit, this has to stop!_

„But unfortunately there seems to be an impassable snag" she looked at him ruefully.

„What kind of snag?" he was partly dissapointed. For a moment it almost looked like she let her walls fall down for him but now he wasn't so sure anymore. But then she once again surprised him and reminded him, why he loved her so much.

„Joseph, my wine glass is empty" she said it in so serious manner that it almost sounded like she just announced a new law and he couldn't do anything else but laugh when she rose her glass towards him and indicated she demanded a refill.

* * *

So that's it. I didn't know what to write when I started this and I don't have the slightest idea where is this all heading (well knowing myself I guess I will let them empty the wine cellar and then we will see). Anyway you will have to give me some time so I can make my decision. 

By the way, leaving a review would be very nice of you :) (Have I mentioned I would really appreciate if you pointed to me grammar mistakes and such things? English is not my native language so it would definitely help me to improve my writing. Thanks. Have a nice day :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there. Have you ever noticed how many people are starting with apologies because they had no time to update? Well I'm not going to be an exeption. Sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting … it just kind of happened …

**CHAPTER FIVE**

„More … more … oh, Joseph …higher …"

„Like this? …"

„Yes, that's it … oh … I think I … yes … yeees … just a little more there … "

„Oh, Clarisse … I don't think I can last any longer …"

With that she collapsed onto him causing they both now laid still on the floor breathing heavily. That was certainly an experience to remember. For a moment he almost thought his hearbeat would never cease to its normal pace but right now he couldn't care less. She laid on the top of him with satisfied look on her face. They were both enjoying that moment, the atmosphere, that mood they were in – exhausted but happy. Joseph decided to break the silence as the first one.

„So, tell me, is there any particular reason you were so set on having only this one bottle of wine and no other? Is it somehow special or what?"

„Well, if memory serves me right, this one is delicious. Why are you asking?"

„You surely noticed mine were those shoulders you were standing on just a couple of seconds ago. I was the one listening to your navigating so you could get your wine."

„And you did extremely well, may I add. Besides it's hardly my fault its kept so high on the shelves."

„Well, they say the best things are always hard to get" he answered and as soon as those words left his mought he constantly wished he could take them back. This was like in some dream. They were together, she was in his arms, their faces were just few inches away, he could feel her breathe, he felt her heart beating.

_And I just had tu ruin it, didn't I? I should have kept my mouth shut …_

As far as they were both concerned the atmosphere was under the circumstances very friendly and comfortable. He didn't want it to be ruined just because his selfish feelings. He didn't want to watch as his friend, Clarisse, is putting up walls to protect herself and is becoming his sovereign again, the Queen.

But to his surprise she didn't pull back. She stayed exactly were she was on the top of him. She was scrutinising his expression and then shifted her gaze to his eyes. To those eyes she could easily get lost in anytime. She looked like she was carefully thinking about what to say on that. Finally she spoke.

„Yes, I am afraid they are" she answered ruefully and kept their eye contact. She somehow couldn't tear her eyes from him.

_It's now or never … now … or never … think quickly, Clarisse …_

She had to decide. This was a perfect opportunity to let him know her feelings for him even though they were obvious. But also a perfect opportunity to ruin everything if they weren't careful. It was a moment the sound of her heart was for once stronger than the sound of her head. Suddenly everything seemed perfectly clear to her. While still looking into his eyes she smiled at him and added:

„But they also say nothing is impossible."

It took him a moment to realize what she ment by that and when he did he wasn't quite sure if he heard right. Was she really giving him a hope for a future together? For their future together? He didn't have time to analyse that because suddenly her lips covered his. And it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Clarisse had no idea where her sudden courage came from but from wherever it did she would be grateful for it for the rest of her life.

When they finally broke apart the initial nervousness and shyness were long gone. There they were – Clarisse and Joseph – friends, confidants, soulmates. Changed nothing and everything. Always knowing each others thoughts and moods. He couldn't help himself to tease her a bit.

„I thought you originally wanted to taste that delicious wine of yours?" he asked with his deep voice.

She was sure if she was standing in that moment her knees would buckle. She could listen to that voice constantly and never get tired of it. And besides if he could tease her than she could do that as well. She just smirked and added:

„I believe I just found something a lot better …" and with that they once again claimed each others mouths completely forgetting about the world around them.

* * *

So … what do you think? Is it worth some reviews? 

I think the next chapter will be the last one. But as usually I have no idea what is it going to be about so I can't give you any spoilers. Anyway, have a nice day :)


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to all you who have written those beautiful reviews and who stuck with this story till the end. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you.

_Note for chickenwriter: The beginning of the previous chapter indeed was a little misleading purposely to make sure I am not the only one with „sick mind" as you put it :). _

**CHAPTER SIX**

A lonely figure was slowly walking through now dark and deserted corridors of the palace. The clock just struck midnight and everyone was already fast asleep. The only sound that could be heard was the muffled clicking of his steps on the marble floor. He walked slowly but firmly. He very well knew where he was going. There was no reason to hurry.

After some time he finally arrived to his destination. In a few swift movements he checked his presence in a mirror which was hanging on the wall nearby. T-shirt and black trousers – you can never make a mistake with that. Simple but smart, it suited perfectly his personality. He was ready. Clearing his throat he softly knocked on the door not wanting anybody else to know where was he going.

Nothing. After knocking again, more strongly this time, he decided to enter the room. The doors opened with a soft click and he was welcomed by an empty living room. The fireplace together with a lit table light created comfortable coziness and the whole atmosphere was completed by somehow unique scent. He didn't even have to look around the room to see where was it coming from because he already knew that. Vases full of blooming roses were placed around the room just like always. In a far corner next to an armchair on the table laid a book and a pair of glasses on the top of it. She probably passed her time with reading while waiting for him. From where he was standing he could read the title of the book – The Godfather. He always liked that book and he mentioned it once when they were talking suggesting she should read it some day. She has obviously taken his advice to heart.

Thoughts about her pulled him out of his musing. He needed to be with her. Walking to the door leading to her bedroom he slowly opened them and entered. The room was comfortably warm thanks to the fireplace which was lit here too and which was also the only source of light. Noticing her lying in the bed sleeping contentedly a sudden need to hold her in his arms washed over him. He took the few remaining steps towards the bed and kicking his shoes off he gently laid down next to her. She looked like an angel and he couldn't help himself but to stroke her face with his hand.

If she would be honest she noticed his presence when he climed into the bed next to her. She heard him getting rid of his shoes and that was what woke her up. Now she was already wide awake but she didn't flich a bit. When he dared to wake her he would also paid for it. She kept her eyes closed so that he would still think she was fast asleep. When he gently stroked her face she just murmured:

„No, we cannot now, darling. You need to go. Joseph will be here any minute."

For a moment he was dumbfounded. He certainly didn't expect that kind of response. All he could splutter out was: „What?!"

„You heard me. As much as I would love for you to stay longer you have to go." Oh, heavens. This was simply perfect. How she loved teasing him.

This couldn't be true. How could it. His shocked expression slowly turned into an angry one. He became so furious he literally saw red. And then she added another pinch of oil into the fire by: „Thank you for tonight, love. I hope we will get together again soon."

That was it. This was the point in which his blood was boiling in his veins. And also the point in which she decided she already punished him enough and opened her eyes to get a kick out of his my-ego-hurts expression she was sure he would be wearing. She grinned at him.

„Got you."

When he saw her smiling at him it dawned on him. All the anger was forgotten and he joined her in laughing.

„Oh, I swear, in the future I will …"

„… you will what? Finish the sentence?" And with that she fell into another fit of gigles. She was in way too much good mood partly because she really got him this time but mainly because he was finally with her. She looked at him, he was still slightly laughing, and looked into his eyes. It felt so good to be with him. He noticed her change of the mood and stretched out to kiss her.

„I didn't mean to wake you up." It felt so good to be with her.

„Forgiven. I didn't mean to fall asleep either. But, in my defence - that book is plainly boring."

„What? The Godfather? Boring? You can't be serious, my love. If I remember correctly there is at least one part that should be interesting for you."

„And which one would that be?"

„Something about an offer you can't refuse …" he answered with picaresque grin and then started to kiss his way down to her neck. She tilted her head slightly to give him better access and then continued in their chat.

„An offer concerning …"

„… and offer concerning you, me, this bed and a bottle of a delicious wine. Not that you wouldn't be intoxicating enough, of course."

„Well …." she looked at him looking as she was pondering the whole thing. But they both knew she was already decided and now was just teasing him - again. „I must inform you that my decision depends purely on the kind of wine you brought."

He just smiled, somehow triumphantly it seemed to her, rolled over, picked up the bottle he left on the floor nearby the bed and showed it to her. She read the vignette.

„But that's … that's the same wine we drank when we were stuck in the cellar, remember?"

„Yes, I remember. It was when we first kissed." Now was his time to tease her a little. „But, you know, it was so long ago, I don't quite remember it." He said and rolled his eyes up looking like he couldn't remember a thing. She very quickly saw through it but decided to play along.

„Well, then I guess I will just have to show you everything once again. Watch and learn, love."

With that she covered his mouth with hers and proceed to demonstrate him just how much he meant to her. No need to say he didn't waste any time and immediately began to passionately kiss her back to make sure she understand he loved her too.

THE END

* * *

The end, finish, finito, fin, finis, schluss, конец, konec – so this is how it feels when you complete the story … I need to do this more often. 


End file.
